Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a direction setting device for the seat of a baby stroller and, more specifically, to a direction setting device for the seat of a baby stroller providing the function that the sunshade of the baby stroller may simultaneously change its direction after the direction of the seat of the baby stroller is changed.
Description of the Prior Art
It is more flexible to use a baby stroller if the direction of the backrest of the baby stroller is allowed to be changed to switch the riding direction of the baby on the stroller to allow the baby to face the pusher or not according to the users' requests.
The baby stroller disclosed in the prior art may only be operated to change its backrest direction, but the direction of its sunshade is not able to be changed after the backrest direction of the prior art is switched. That is, the sunshade arranged on the top of the prior art baby stroller for sun protection is not allowed to simultaneously change its direction after the seat direction of the prior art baby stroller is changed. Consequently, the sunshade of the prior art baby stroller will lose some of its sun-protective ability and weaken the effectiveness of sun protection. In order to enable the sunshade to change its direction, some stroller manufacturers suggest removing the whole sunshade apparatus from the frame and then re-assembling in the other direction, or interchanging the front and the rear ribs supporting the sunshade cloth by turning, or directly mounting another piece of sunshade apparatus in the other direction of the backrest.
The aforesaid mode disclosed in the prior art is inconvenient for the users, so that it needs to improve. Moreover, the angle of the backrest after being changed in direction is controlled by a plate mechanism for tilting the backrest according to the prior art, and to equip with such a plate mechanism for tilting the backrest may result in the product cost increasing. Thus, the prior art with the mentioned disadvantage also needs to be ameliorated.